ragnarokonlinemobilefandomcom-20200214-history
Swordman job change quest
~SWORDSMAN JOB QUEST GUIDE~ What to Expect during and after Fisrt Job Change 1: You be given 3 questions in which you will answer by selecting either O or X 2: Failing to answer correctly will result in restarting the Question and Answer portion. 3: You won’t be able to turn back and select another job/class path after completing the question and answer portion. 4: You will battle monsters after the Question and Answer stage. So please make sure that you bring in some pots and make good use of your First Aid Skill! 5: In case your character dies, please use the rest/sit command after tapping the emoticon button to make your character regenerate HP and SP faster. 6: The Crafted weapon on the beginners guide is much more powerful compared to the weapon reward after completing the Job/Class change quest. So don't hesitate to sell it or whatever you want to do with it. I kept mine as a memento. Upon reaching Novice Job level 10, you may now perform the Job Change Quest to become your very first class. The quest will be given by the Knight NPC on the South Prontera map (Novice starting area) Your character will automatically approach and talk to the GrandNPC Now we start de SWORDMAN phase. Two handed swords, Spear, Sword and Shield. Swordsman is a melee physical damage dealers and famous for being the TANK. Swordsman skills are not only for dealing strong physical damage but also for strengthening the user itself, while also weakening the target. To start the quest, please talk to the Knight NPC inside the Job Change Building. Accept the quest to proceed. After accepting the quest, you will be shown a basic introduction for the Swordsman Class... as you might already know, i have no idea what is written there... lolz! But you can easily see that upon changing class you will gain the said stat points on STR, AGI, VIT and DEX. You may also have a preview of the Swordsman Skills. Please tap the confirm button to proceed Just like any other Job, the employer, in this case it is the Knight NPC will ask you a few questions (3). You should answer correctly to proceed... the answers are just "circle", "circle", "circle". Easy huh?! now please tap the confirm button... /GG >,..,< Yep... After the interview, ofc you have to prove that you can do the job by none other than killing monsters in the job change arena! After 2 waves of 3 Familiars (bats) the last one to test your strength is the giant rat! After defeating the monsters please turn the lever and exit the arena. Please talk to the Knight NPC after exiting the arena and tap the confirm button to proceed. After walking through the red carper please talk to the Knight NPC and tap the accept button... ~CONGRATULATION! YOU ARE NOW A SWORDSMAN!!!~ Please talk to the Knight NPC again to exit the Knights hall and please don't ever forget that you have to talk with the GrandNPC and the NPC beside him to get your very first 2 Handed Sword and unlock your swordsman skills! All the credits go to ProtosX from 2p forum (source)